You've Got Mail
by silly mellie
Summary: This is what I like to call SUPERFLUFF!! A cute little D/G idea I got during Spanish class. I didn't realize that it closely resembled the movie until after I finished my story outline.


****

A/N: Thanks for reviewing my last Harry Potter fanfic! *huggles all the readers* You guys rock! The reviews mean more to me than you think. I notice that when I get lots of nice reviews, my grades improve (hint, hint!). Write me some good ones!!

Okay, so let me get to the point here. I got this idea when I was sitting in Spanish Lit class. I notice that I get an awful lot of ideas in Spanish Lit class. Why is that? It must be because if I don't start writing and occupying myself I will fall asleep. Anyway…this is a long D/G fluff story. I have suddenly become a D/G shipper. I used to be H/G, but then I realized that I don't like Harry and I like Ginny. I also like Draco, but I don't like Pansy. So…why not put the two that I like together? 

It was not until I finished my outline for this story that I realized it followed almost the exact same storyline as the movie "You've Got Mail," with a couple of twists. I guess that when you've seen the movie thousands of times it etches itself into your subconscious. I like the movie better than my story, but I always underestimate the things that I write and I get praise from other people who read it. So I am not going to say anything bad about it ("too late!" shouts everyone) and allow you to decide for yourself whether you like it or not. 

P.S. This is very random but I read somewhere that Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is to be released on June 8th, 2002. Is this true? I can't find the site where I read that. If anyone else has heard this or knows something different, please include that in your review. Thanks.

****

Disclaimer: Here's the deal - the storyline belongs to the WB Film "You've Got Mail," one of the best movies I've ever seen. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Now I will not say I own nothing because that's like saying I didn't sit in Spanish writing it and then another long while typing it. Also I checked the site for anyone else who had a similar idea involving Harry Potter characters, and I found nothing. Okay I'm gonna shut up now, I gave everyone credit that deserved credit. Enjoy!

****

You've Got Mail

**A Story By Arissande**

Due to much confusion with the owls lately and a horrible accident to a student's family caused by Voldemort's interception of a letter, Hogwarts had devised its own mailing system. House-elves managed the letters that needed to be mailed outside the school, and there was a tall, vast wall of mailboxes in the Great Hall for letters from student to student. Each student had their own mailbox, labeled with their name above it.

After breakfast, Ginny Weasley stood in front of Harry Potter's name on the gargantuan wall of boxes, having some last minute thoughts on what she was doing.

"To send the letter, or not to send the letter," she said to herself. "That is the question."

This crazy idea had presented itself when Professor Dumbledore announced this new system to the class on the previous morning. Fred and George were already having an awful lot of fun with it - they were distributing letters to random people that when opened exploded into orange gunk all over the person who received them. Their trademark was the bright orange envelope that they delivered the letters in, although no one had thought to make note of that yet.

Ginny's use of this new mailing system was going to be far more personal than that of Fred and George. Ginny thought she could use this to get to Harry. The previous evening she had written a letter to Harry, telling him that she liked him. However she hadn't signed it with her name; as far as Harry was concerned, she was to be known as "Beautiful Stranger." She hadn't even wrote his name on it; it just said "To My Mystic Knight." He might figure out it was her, but it was just as well. She's rather him read it than she say it to his face.

So Ginny stood there, having some last minute thoughts on what she was doing. Finally she decided on sending the letter...he had no proof it was her if he figured it out, after all. And he probably wouldn't, he was very dense that way.

So she traced her finger along the line of P's on the wall of mailboxes. She stopped at Harry Potter and was about to put it in the box above his name, when she realized that there was another name above that. It was Draco Malfoy. 

"Ugh," she said in frustration. "Which box is Harry's?"

She turned to ask Ron or Hermione, but they looked busy. When people are that kind of busy you don't interrupt them to ask them where someone's mailbox is.

She tried to see to the top of the wall, but she wasn't tall enough. She couldn't tell if the boxes went above their owners' names or below them. She closed her eyes and randomly picked one. When she opened them it ended up in the box above Harry's name. 

"I trust my feelings," she said to herself. "If I put the letter in that one, then it must be Harry's." 

She looked once more uncertainly at those two names. Then she shook off that feeling of confusion and headed to her first period Transfiguration class. 

***

Harry Potter stood in front of his mailbox just after lunch. He had no mail. He was a little disappointed.

"I would think they'd be bombarding you with letters from the Ministry," Ron said over his shoulder.

"Nah, I talked to Dumbledore about that, he told me that he'd make them tone it down. I mean mail from regular people."

"Aw, what's the matter Potter, craving some less-than-deserved attention?" 

Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy sneering in his face. "What's it to you, Malfoy?"

"Tell you what, tomorrow I'll personally see to it that every Slytherin writes you ten feet of hate mail."

Harry sensed Ron clenching his fists next to him. "Go shove your face in a mailbox, Malfoy," he said. "It's better off where no one can see it."

Draco showed a flicker of anger but sneered again. "Potter, you ought to shove your face up Weasley's--"

Hermione stepped in. "You all are so immature, honestly! We're going to be late for Charms, ignore the twitchy little ferret and let's go do something worthwhile." Harry and Ron obeyed her orders and followed her to their classroom.

Hermione's remark angered Draco for a split second before he went back to doing what he was there to do - check his mail. He found his name with his finger. It was just above Potter's.

"Ugh. What a horrid place to have a mailbox." There was a baby blue envelope inside the mailbox below his name. Was that his, or was it Potter's? Then he realized that his oh-so-clever remark from before came from Harry's having no mail. So Draco concluded that the letter must be his. He removed the envelope from his mailbox and looked at it. In a very fancy scripty handwriting, the front read "To My Mystic Knight."

"Who could this be from?" Draco wondered aloud. "There are so many girls in this school who adore me."

He stood pondering this for a moment. He had Professor Snape next period. Snape didn't care why Draco was late - he was a Slytherin and that was all that mattered. "Ten points to Slytherin for missing class for a good cause!" would be his reaction when he walked into the room. So he took his time in walking to Potions and thought about who this letter might be from.

First he considered the Hufflepuffs; then he decided the girls in that house were too stupid to string two words together, let alone write them on paper. Then he moved on to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Nah, probably not one of them either. So lastly he thought of the Slytherin girls, and concluded that it must have been Pansy Parkinson.

"Honestly, that girl is so hopelessly in love with me that she'll do anything to get to me," Draco said pompously. "I'm well worth it, of course." He was nearing the dungeons now. 

He slipped the envelope into his bag to read later. When he arrived in Potions, Professor Snape reacted almost exactly as he predicted.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said nonchalantly, "I trust that you have an acceptable reason for being late to class?"

"Of course, Professor Snape," Draco said oily, "I would never miss your class for anything."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said as Draco sat at his desk. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Draco snickered under his breath. He got ten points for being late to class. It was so easy for him to get over on Snape that it amazed him sometimes. A Gryffindor never could have done it.

Potions class went smoothly, as always, although the Hufflepuffs wouldn't say so. Snape asked the Slytherins to answer the easy questions and tortured the Hufflepuffs with the hard ones, merrily distributing and rebuking points from the respective Houses.

Potions was Draco's last class of the day. It being that he had nothing better to do, he decided he'd find somewhere to read the letter.

He was about to go to his common room but then decided instead to go to the library, where Pansy surely wouldn't find him and linger about him, waiting for a response. In the library he found an unoccupied table towards the back. He sat down and took the envelope out of his bag. He flipped to the back of the envelope and ripped it open, sliding out the parchment of matching color. Unfolding it he saw a sparkly dark handwriting that he didn't recognize. It read:

_"Dear Mystic Knight,_

Every time that I am alone, I try to gather the courage to tell you how I feel about you (no doubt you're already aware of it, I make it so obvious). But then when you walk into the room and I see your face, I blush red as a rose and leave because if I opened my mouth I'd just let something out that I didn't mean to say and humiliate myself.

So I have decided to take advantage of this intriguing new mailing system and write you a letter. I'm much better with writing than I am speaking.

You probably know who this is by now. If you're confident, write back.

~*Beautiful Stranger

Draco read the letter again. He didn't think that Pansy was capable of writing a letter. Nor was he remotely interested in her. She certainly wasn't a beautiful stranger, no way. She grew progressively uglier as the years passed. And if Draco was seen dating an ugly girl, his rep would be severely damaged. He had an idea though. He would limit their relationship to letters. He would make this idea sound all romantic and sweet. Draco loved the way his sly mind worked.

Not having anything else to do at the moment, Draco pulled from his bag a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began to write.

****

**--**

So did you like? I know there were a few discrepancies, but come on, cut me some slack. Now be a good reader and write me a good review J . No flames, please.


End file.
